Κούκλα
by Z e t h A m s e l
Summary: Y ella estaba rota, tan rota como una muñeca. #Viñeta #DarkFic #Diumas&Mel #FantasticChildren


**Κούκλα**

.

.

.

Ella piensa que esta loca

 _(Loca si, lo estaba)_

Y que esa realidad que vive no es más que un mal sueño, una pesadilla y que pronto despertara.

Pero no lo hace.

Entonces el aire comienza a escasear en sus pulmones y los primeros síntomas de asfixia se presentan, sus puños se aprietan fuertemente y lágrimas cristalinas surcan sus ojos de inmediato, golpea la lisa y fría superficie que conforman su encierro gritando por auxilio hasta sentir desgarrarse las cuerdas vocales.

 _(Alguien quien la ayude, alguien que la salve)_

Nombres se dibujan en su atrofiada mente y ella se aferra como puede a ellos, intenta darles formas e imagen, un rostro que la guíe en medio de esas lagunas pero estos se diluyen como tinta en el agua antes de que pueda recordarlos y entonces grita más fuerte, la desesperación evadiéndola.

Y él llega, Damian.

Se paraliza por completo, tal cual una muñeca que se ha quedado sin cuerda.

 _(Recuerda haberlas visto, en algún lugar, en algún tiempo, mientras corría en las calles desiertas de una ciudad. Tan blancas y encubiertas de tela brillosa)_

Ella tal vez es eso, una muñeca. Una rota y descuidada muñeca.

Damian la mira (su no nombre se mantiene fresco y podría deletrearlo con facilidad si pudiera, que no sabe porque se le hace tan sencillo), y miles de alarmas se disparan en su cabeza al mismo tiempo, él no es una persona buena a si como no trae nada bueno tampoco; casi puede escuchar los susurros de su subconsciente diciéndole que corra, que corra muy lejos y se esconda de él.

Ella facilmente podría ser un ratón asustadizo acorralado en un rincón y Damian podría ser un gato, un gato de ojos zafiro y pelaje plateado.

 _(Él es como ella y eso la asusta ¿ella se ve así?)_

Levanta una mano, su cabello está suelto, cae libre por su espalda y hombros y éste lo toma entre sus dedos y lo frota con pasipornia (esta jugando), pero se detiene a si como su corazón ha dejado de latir.

¿Por qué Damian la toca?

Y la mano cálida se posa en su mejilla y las yemas de dedos ajenos se deslizan por su pómulo borrando los caminos de agua salada que ha dejado correr y se empapan, Damian es suave y eso le aterra, la tortura no de forma física sino mental y su psique se corrompe más; algo así como el óxido que corroe el metal hasta que este deja de ser lo que en un principio fue.

Y ella Piensa que Damiam es un Demonio, que esa intensa mirada que le proporcionan esos ojos no son más que dagas azules que quieren devanar la piel inmaculada de su cuello y poder empaparse con el líquido de rubie que fluye de el. Eso parece, un demonio, Damian era un demonio.

Justo cuando piensa en abrazar eso como una verdad absoluta, todo se detiene, desde los susurros que emanan aquellas sombras negras que se alzan como siluetas rectas hasta las inexistente dulzura de aquella caricia.

No, Damian no era un demonio, sus manos no estaban manchadas de sangre aunque la intención estuviese ahí, ella en cambio…

Las imágenes acuden a ella lentamente repasando todas las vidas que había tomado sin permiso y que había tirado sin tomarles importancia, y ahora los nombres que creyó olvidados toman rostros lastimeros y pronuncian su nombre (el de ella), empujándola a ese abismo brumoso del que tanto huye.

Y dentro de todos esos recuerdos, lo ve a él, y el latido que creyó extinto entre tanta amnesia surge en su pecho, y retumba llamándolo con urgencia pero cada latido es más doloroso que el anterior y las palabras que salen de aquella boca le saben amargas; tan amargas como su despedida.

El dolor embargando su alma.

Diumas (no Damian) detiene la caricia tan pronto como nuevas lágrimas hacen contacto con su propia piel y su mirada envenenada en resentimiento se vuelve a incrustar en ella, sus finas cejas se fruncen con inconformidad. Ella estaba llorando otra vez.

—Tu nombre

Repite, como lo a hecho desde que la encerró, no hay tono que se distinga mas hay una nota de odio al pronunciarlo.

—Paruza

Dice ella constantemente, como una pequeña plegaria.

A Diumas le tiembla la mano con rabia, porque ella no debería mostrar una cara tan demacrada como la de ahora porque dentro de esa retorcida existencia que ambos llevan él era el único con derecho a sufrir.

Y Mel...ella no debería estar llorando.

Porque Paruza era un alma en pena y la causa de que su olvido la sumieran lenta y dolorosamente a ese infierno que creó, porque Diumas era el verdugo que la esperaba ansioso por acabar con su existencia y ella; ella era un demonio, un demonio roto y descuidado.

Si, como una muñeca.


End file.
